Always Expect the Unexpected
by Strawberrylover
Summary: Deception. The person must have perfect control of ALL emotions to master deception. Is that even humanly possible? In Hawaii no less? How about in a International tournament? [Under revisions]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Long story short, I am re-making all my stories since they're a good four years old. And they are all poorly written. So, I am going to try and fix them up. Read on

Enjoy!

Chapter One: Vacation

_There were about a million of them crawling. They were crawling from the tips of his toes, slowly inching their way up. They left a dark brown slippery trail. They were planning to suffocate Tyson. They were planning to torture Tyson. They were planning to make Tyson eat them. They were chocolate covered strawberries._

"_No! No! You can't--" Tyson pleaded, "You all can't do this to me. I want to eat you all, but I just can't!"_

_The strawberries chanted, "Eat all of us or suffer!" _

"_I said I can't! Stop crawling all over me!" Tyson screamed. "I can't take this! Someone, anyone, help me!"_

"_No one will save you. We are going to be the death of you," the strawberries continued._

_Tyson finally gave up and plucked one off his knee and slowly brought it to his mouth with hesitation. _

"Go to hell strawberries!" Tyson roared as he sprang up from his seat.

Tyson was breathing heavily and glared at the first thing he saw, which was Hilary's fist.

"Tyson, you are so rude! Mr. D is talking about something very important and all you care about is sleeping!" Hilary scolded.

Tyson didn't exactly comprehend anything Hilary said because his head was throbbing from the punch Hilary threw.

'Who the hell taught her to hit like that?' Tyson wondered. 'What was I doing before this anyway?'

Tyson sank back to his seat and looked around. Hilary returned to her blue arm chair that to the right of Tyson. Kenny was sitting on Hilary's right side. Max was seated on Mr. Dickinson's last office chair to Tyson's left. Ray was leaning on Max's chair since there were only four chairs available. Kai was just hunched to the side looking out of the only window in the tiny office.

Ray coughed a bit to bring everyone out of their startling surprise of Tyson's outbreak. "Uh, Mr. D you were saying something about an International tournament?" Ray asked.

"Oh, yes about that. There is a _private_ International tournament--" Mr. D started.

Once Tyson registered the word 'tournament', he was wide awake. "There's a new tournament? Yes! I've been waiting for this for the longest time. Finally, Dragoon hasn't had a good clean and even match in a while." Tyson said with his cocky voice.

"I'm afraid, Tyson, it's not one of those easy ones. There are only going to be a certain amount of teams. Like I said, it's an _International_ private tournament, with highly skilled players. You all are not just facing the usual people this time. I heard the home team of where the tournament is being held, is really good. They haven't lost any challenge." Mr. D warned Tyson.

"Well, they better be ready, because we are going to be the first people they are going to lose to," Tyson scoffed.

"If they haven't lost a challenge yet, why have we not played against them before? If they were that great, they would have come to our world tournament." Kai voiced his thoughts for the first time of the meeting.

"Good question Kai, but we honestly don't know why they didn't attend." Mr. Dickinson replied and scratched his bald head to ponder a bit more.

"Mr. D, where is the tournament held?" Max asked excitedly.

"That's the interesting part of it, in the Hawaiian Islands. Honolulu, Hawaii in the United States," Mr. D answered with large smile that took a good ten years off his face.

"Hawaii? I always wanted to go there! I hear the beaches are amazing and the sites are just gorgeous. I had a pen pal that lived there once and she said it was all just breath taking!" Hilary shrieked and rambled on with a dreamy face.

"Hawaii?" all the boys chorused except Kai.

'Hawaii?' Kai thought instead.

"Yes. It's interesting because they never hosted an international tournament. But it's true. If you all get permission and are free, we will be leaving in about a week. When we arrive there, we will be staying at the Ala Moana Hotel. While you settle in, you have about more than two weeks to practice before the preliminaries. You all could go site seeing before the tournament starts as well," Mr. Dickinson explained.

'I don't think I'll be able to go. I promised my mom I would go to London with her this summer,' Max thought sadly.

'This is going to be a great tournament, I wonder if White Tigers are attending' Ray thought.

'The food better be good there! And not serve it in leaves or anything,' Tyson thought. (A/N: someone from the mainland asked me if we lived in shacks and hunted for pigs when it was dinner time. Hell no! We don't live in shacks nor do we hunt pigs for dinner!! We have houses, plates, utensils, markets, and technology thank you very much! )

'There better be worthy opponents there to challenge' Kai thought with a strange nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

'My friend also told me there are a lot of hot guys there!' Hilary thought with famous Hilary evil grin.

'At least the tournament will have great weather forecast to beyblade in. I get to gather even more different styles of blading!' Kenny thought.

The week passed by really slow, due to everyone's giddiness and excitement. But sad news was revealed that Max would not be able to accompany them on this tournament because of his promise with his mother. But that week consisted of a lot of planning for certain people like Hilary because she had a problem of 'packing lightly'. Kenny was fussing over which equipment to bring just incase any repairs might be needed. Ray was just excited to travel to a place he never been before. Kai on the other hand wasn't too sure about the trip after the meeting.

'Dranzer, why do I have this nagging feeling?' Kai pondered while walking out of Mr. Dickinson's office.

Time will only tell… Dranzer mysteriously answered.

'I really do hate it when you do that,' Kai mentally sighed.

No answer from his life time friend.

But time still kept going and eventually, it was time to start a new adventure—that is, in a completely new setting.

"_Thank for you patience, once everyone is seated, we will go over safety procedures." _The flight attendant informed over the intercom in the airplane.

"Tyson, why are you bringing your own food? Are you crazy? You can't bring them on the airplane!" Hilary scolded Tyson.

"They are just back up food, Hilary! What if they start serving us food we don't even know about? And I am not going to starve there!" Tyson protested as he took the window seat.

"Tyson don't be dull. Of course there is food we may not know of but, it's a great learning experience!" Kenny said while sitting in the same row, but in a different column.

The plane ride pretty quiet because Tyson was already in dream land before the plane even took off, despite his complaining of 'no good food in Hawaii'.

At the airport in Hawaii

"The ride wasn't that bad was it?" Ray asked ask he stretched out his sore limbs from sitting too long.

"Boys, you will catch this shuttle bus that will escort you to the hotel while I take care of luggage and the hotel rooms. Wait for me in the lobby of the hotel. You can look around but don't get lost," Mr. D said before he left in a separate vehicle.

The boys including Hilary got on the shuttle. Once the shuttle started picking up more passengers, there was a little bit of a commotion because there were some fans that recognized the Bladebreakers. The commotion started when a die hard fan nearly fainted because she brushed up against Kai's shoulder. Of course Kai simply did not care at all and gave his I-don't-care-if-you-even-died look; which sadly did not scare the crazy obsessed fan away, to Kai's disappointment.

Finally, they got to the Ala Moana Hotel. They walked around the hotel and there was a lounge and a mini bar with a piano. There were also mini stores with souvenirs and other items. The front desk was the first section the Bladebreakers saw. There was also a restaurant called Plantation Café, first found my Tyson, which served buffets on Friday and Saturday nights. Right next to the restaurant there was a night club with their name 'Rumors' in big white letters beaming in the club entrance.

"Whoa! This is amazing! It's so big! This hotel can sure fit a lot of things, different stores, the lobby, a lounge called Ma-hi-na Lounge, and a restaurant," Ray commented while looking around.

Tyson and the gang just sat on the couches that were so comfortable. Tyson was even about to lie down, but there was a high pitch scream. The gang jerked their head toward where the small shops were located in the back part of the lobby.

But when they saw where it came, they wished they hadn't.

There was a mob of girls pointing and yelling, "The Bladebreakers, oh my goodness!"

The Bladebreakers felt true fear for they did **not** have good experiences with a mob of hungry teenagers. Their last experience left Ray without precious shirt, Tyson, with his left arm sleeve ripped off, and poor Kenny, his glasses were trampled over, and Kai, who suffered the worse, lost his right shoe, left back pocket, and his torn shirt had at least five different _groups _of lip glosses kissed all over imaginable. Basically it was a horrible memory that the Bladebreakers did **not **want to re-live.

"Let's get their autograph! And we might even get a kiss!" one of them shouted over the rest of girls.

They all charged in a unified group that would put army groups into shame.

"Run! We are going to turn in to rag dolls, _again_, if we don't get a move on!!" Ray yelled while running away from the mob of girls.

"We are right behind you!" Tyson shouted fearing for his life.

They ran but the girls just followed where ever they went. Ray led them toward the mini stores. But what was the use? None of them knew where they were going. They just arrived there for Christ sake and did not know where the hell they were going.

Doubling back through the mini stores, Ray spotted an 'Exit' sign.

"God loves us! This has to be a sign from him. Oh--- praise-- the Lord!" Tyson praised with golden smile as he sandwiched the door knob between him and the door.

"Just shut up already and open the damn door!" Kai snapped as glanced at the love sick mob gaining speed.

Tyson wrapped his shaking fingers around the cold gold knob and tried to turn it.

Tyson's smile dropped in .03 seconds.

Kai popped a vein.

Ray just stood there dumbfounded.

"Need some help?" a voice asked.

Kai jerked back ready to fight off the mob but only saw… one girl?

"Who are you? Don't you dare try and go for my left back pocket!" He warned sharply with eyes that could kill.

"I would be the last girl to try even reach there. Trust me… unless you and your friends rather be eaten alive, that's fine with me too" she suggested breathlessly while shaking a pair of keys in the group's vision.

"Open. Door. Now!" Kai threatened as he took a step closer.

"Fine, ruin the fun then. Gosh!" the girl muttered as she unlocked the exit door.

They all went through the door and closed it before any of the girls in the mob tracked them down. While all of them catching their breath, Kai just stared at the girl who helped them.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to thank me?" she asked irritated. She didn't even look back but knew Kai was staring at her.

She had dark brown hair down going down her spine above her waist by an inch or so. She had brown eyes as well, but nothing special about them. She was wearing the souvenir store's uniform that was plain, but what attracted his attention was her thin silver chain bracelet that seemed to glow but died down.

"Thank you for saving us back there. I guess we owe you one. What is your name?" Ray asked with a warm smile.

"I don't need to tell you anything. And you don't owe me anything. I just helped you so you guys would be in one piece. I just couldn't let the opponent be in pieces, now that wouldn't be fair now will it?" she scoffed with a smirk. She started walking away, but Tyson grabbed from behind on her right arm to ask where the exit led them to, but, in a second Tyson was on the ground. In a swift movement her left clasped Tyson's hand jerked out of his hold and hurled him over her shoulder.

"Do not touch me," She glared at Tyson, "down the alley and take a right and walk straight ahead and the front of the hotel will be on your right."

"Thanks, I guess," Hilary said slightly confused from this girl's random mood swings.

They all turned to Tyson who was on the ground rubbing his head. "Do all girls in Hawaii flip people over for no reason?" Tyson growled.

"I am Silver and don't worry, I'll see you soon," she said in a cold voice as she went back into the souvenir shop.

Nobody said anything. They all just looked at each other.

'Who is she? She flipped Tyson as if it was the natural thing to do,' Ray though.

'What did she mean she will see us again?' Hilary thought.

'She flipped Tyson with ease, one point for her. But did the bracelet glow?' Kai thought

'Ouch! That hurt!' Tyson thought.

'I'll look her up in my data base and see what I can find on 'Silver'.' Kenny thought.

Okay, I just fixed up that chapter. I hope it's better than last time. Now, I have to move on fixing the next two chapters. Please do review

You see that button that is to the right of something that says 'submit a review'…… click it and put your comments down!!!!


	2. Nicole

A/N: Thank you so much for the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. More people who are reading this, please review and tell me what you think! Mahalo!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
************  
  
[means bit beast talking]  
  
'means thoughts or answering their bit beast'  
  
"of course talking"  
  
(author's note)  
  
*********** Kai_is_Hot: thank you so much for reviewing my story!!! Well I plan on making this fic. Mostly about him and Ray, but more with Kai. ^_^  
  
Black dragon: that's so cool! Peliea 'oe? O wai ko inoa? O Mahal kou inoa. So far, you're the closes person I know who lives near me who is a signed author on ff.net. I've been to Molokai before, my dad had his Aloha Airlines mile things so we got it for free. I'm so happy you like it! Mahalo ^.^  
  
Shinjiku: thanks for reading my fic. I will try to make it longer for this chapter... mahalo!  
  
Midnight Insanity: thank you so much for reviewing!!! I will definitely put more Kai in here...... I like Kai too! 'ae, I do live in Hawaii I love he'enalu but love popa'ipa'I way better then again there have been so much uau! Great to meet you too! .:+smiles at you with warm aloha+:. I will try to keep writing... I just hope more people review to keep the interest in me... mahalo for the review!!! ^_^  
  
Yang chang: thanks for the comment about the flips! I will also try to add more actions in here... If you have any ideas or anything at all just let me know in your review or just email me!! And thank you so much for reviewing my fic. first!!! Mahalo! Thanks for the kokua!! ^.^  
  
Blueroses781: Thank you for reviewing and I'm so happy that you and Justin like my story... sorry about my grammar errors and spelling, my spell check and grammar thing is broken... I had a pilikia with that but idk when it's going to be fixed... oh btw I read The Unknown Malfoy and reviewed... hope you update that soon! mahalo!!!  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! There is no information about a girl named Silver!" Kenny grumbled and sighed out of frustration.  
  
"What did you expect Kenny? She didn't give us her real name. Remember what she said? She wouldn't tell us her name when we asked her, and you think she would give it to us when we don't ask? I bet that's just her nickname," Kai said with no emotion.  
  
"Who ever she is, I don't like her. Can we just forget this and go site seeing or something? Or better yet, lets go to the closes beach park! Maybe there will be bladders there, plus I need to practice in some way," Tyson whined.  
  
They all thought about it, and decided it was a pretty good idea. But a certain someone didn't just forget about Silver just yet.  
  
****At Ala Moana Beach Park****  
  
"Wow! This place is so beautiful," Hilary breathed while taking a look around her environment.  
  
They were in the middle of a park filled with tall trees scattered all around them with grass covered all over the ground. (A/N: this is a real place here in Hawaii.) There were some volleyball nets on a clear area where there were no trees, but just grass.  
  
Then, the gang saw a group of kids gathered in a certain spot and heard yelling and cheering. Drawn in by the crowed, they all finally reached the middle and saw a girl with long dark brown hair tied up in a pony tail, battling with a boy who was a head taller than her and looked at least a year older than her. (A/N: this part, we don't have here.)  
  
"This isn't a fair match," one kid said next to Tyson.  
  
"I know, that boy is going to crush the other girls blade," Tyson said with out even looking at the kid.  
  
"Are you kidding? The older boy is going to be crushed by Nicole," the kid corrected. "I'm guessing you are new here, if you didn't know that."  
  
"What do you mean? That guy's blade is all over that other girl's blade," Tyson snorted.  
  
"Tyson, don't be so sure. Watch," Kai said cutting in.  
  
The girl smirked, "This is boring! Let's end this Leina'ala!" she yelled.  
  
Her bladed gained incredible speed and hit the boy's blade with one powerful shot and his blade went soaring through the air in pieces.  
  
The people around them went 'Whoa' and some just smiled.  
  
"But..." Tyson choked with shock.  
  
"Anyone else who think they are so hot want to challenge me?" she asked in a cocky tone. "Well, I said I needed practice, I think this a good start." Tyson smirked while pulling out Dragoon. "How about me?" he said stepping out.  
  
"Hmmm... You look familiar." Nicole said pondering.  
  
Then a girl in the crowed shrieked, "Oh my gosh! That's Tyson from the Bladebreakers! Look! There's the rest of the team!"  
  
"Ah, yes know I remember. I accept your challenge," she smirked.  
  
"Tyson may be making a mistake challenging Nicole right now," another boy commented that was next to Ray.  
  
"3... 2... 1! Let it rip!" they both yelled.  
  
The two blades lashed out at each other and Nicole's blade got the better start and pushed Dragoon back.  
  
"Whoa! She pushed his back in the first hit!" Kenny shouted while snatching his computer and started recording the match.  
  
"Where's the fire? Why are you rushing?" Dizzy asked.  
  
"No time to stall, I need to record this now!" Kenny answered.  
  
"Okay, okay, keep your cool," Dizzy said.  
  
"Awww... come on Tyson. I thought you were a lot stronger than that!" She said with sarcasm.  
  
'She pushed Dragoon back... Must get my head in the match!' Tyson thought  
  
"Dragoon attack!" Tyson ordered.  
  
Dragoon went after Nicole's blade, and tried to attack but missed every time.  
  
"What the?" Tyson gasped.  
  
Nicole laughed at him. "You actually think you can beat me? I may not have been the competition last year, but you're here in Hawaii and you should learn how we blade!" she said with a mysterious tone.  
  
"Tyson is in serious trouble if he doesn't get his act together," Kai said warningly.  
  
"Why?" Max asked with a stumped face.  
  
"Because Nicole is wearing down his blade. Dragoon is wasting it's energy and Nicole's blade is using less force to move out of Dragoon's attack. And when Dragoon is at its weakest point, Nicole's blade will attack Dragoon," Kai replied with no emotion.  
  
"But that's an obvious trick. Skilled bladders don't use that because they know their opponent will know what they are planning," Ray cut in.  
  
"I know. But Tyson and his big head is blocking the obvious. In other words, Nicole is using Tyson's ego against him," Kai commented.  
  
Max asked another question, "How do you know all this?"  
  
"Nicole seems to be holding back. You can see from here that she isn't even that concern about the match, while Tyson is still shocked that she pushed Dragoon back and dogged all of his attacks," Kai answered again.  
  
"You seem to know her strategies very well Kai," Max said raising an eye brow.  
  
'Oh crap!' Kai thought.  
  
"I don't a thing about her. Her strategy is just obvious." Kai snapped.  
  
"That's true," Max said convinced.  
  
[Aren't you lucky that seemed convincing?] Dranzer asked.  
'Oh be quiet. I can't believe they moved her here though,' Kai thought  
  
"Enough! I will not be beaten by a girl! Dragoon!!!" Tyson yelled with frustration.  
  
Dragoon sprang out of the blade.  
  
"Awww, now I'm real scared," Nicole said with sarcasm.  
  
"Dragoon attack now! Ha! Too bad you don't have a bit beast!" Tyson smirked.  
  
"Dear, dear, dear Tyson. You really need too know your opponent way much better. I would like you to meet someone that I'm real close to. Leina'ala!" Nicole yelled.  
  
"Whoa! Nicole rarely calls Leina'ala out," one boy who had hearts in his eyes.  
  
"What?!" Tyson yelled and asked at the same time.  
  
Nicole's blade glowed in the center and out came a black female panther. (A/N: Sorry, I know it doesn't mean Leina'ala. But I'm really rusty on my Hawaiian. And I couldn't decide what to make her bit beast like. Sorry if it's stupid to you. V_VU)  
  
"So what? You have a bit beast? Dragoon is so much better," Tyson scoffed.  
  
Nicole smirked, "Tyson that's another thing. Never under estimate your opponent. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak."  
  
'She always said that before she was moved' Kai thought smirking.  
  
[Oh? Now your thinking about her again?] Dranzer teased.  
  
'What did I say last time? Zip it!' Kai yelled in his head.  
  
[Yeah. Yeah, try and be all cold. You know you can't fool me.] Dranzer said smirking.  
  
'Tyson is going to lose any moment now," Kai thought more to him self.  
  
[Do you really think so?] Dranzer asked.  
  
'Come on. Tyson is really under estimating Nicole and his skills are the only thing that is keeping him in the ring. Nicole is going to get bored and knock it out of the ring. Dranzer you know that. She even tried to do it to you,' Kai thought with a laugh in his head.  
  
[Don't remind me. Leina'ala was laughing at me!] Dranzer said.  
  
"Tyson, I'm bored. I'm going to end it. Leina'ala final hit. I want Dragoon out!" Nicole commanded.  
  
"I like to see you try," Tyson said laughing with his ego getting bigger.  
  
Tyson was too busy laughing to see Leina'ala coming up to Dragoon from behind and attacked him with one full blow and knocking Dragoon over Tyson's head. Seeing his blade soar over his head, Tyson looked as if he would never get to eat desserts ever again.  
  
'Told you so. I see she hasn't changed a bit." Kai thought smirking.  
  
[I didn't argue with you. I just didn't realize she gotten so much stronger than before.] Dranzer defending him self.  
  
"Wow! Looks like Tyson really has to practice now," Max said shocked.  
  
Hilary was just stumped, Ray looked surprised, and Kenny was just hacking away on his laptop.  
  
"Leina'ala return! Great job! Wasn't that a great practice?" Nicole asked while Leina'ala returned nodding her head. Then her blade shot up to Nicole's hand.  
  
"How?" Tyson chocked out.  
  
"Tyson, if you are going to blade like that in the tournament, you might as well drop out while you can if you want to keep your pride," Nicole coldly said to Tyson while a black car pulled up to the side of the park and Nicole got in and the black car left the park.  
  
****************************  
  
A/N: Whoa looks like some one has some coldness just like some one we know... not saying any names... .:*Points at Kai*:.  
  
Kai: Hey!! It's not my fault I'm cold!  
  
Nicole: And it's not my fault that I had to be cold on the end!  
  
Me: Oh... yeah well I'm the author! And shut up you two... or else I will write something very sneaky about you two...... muahahahaha I know your secret!!!!!  
  
Kai: Well duh! You're the one who comes up with it!  
  
Me: You know what? What if I made a lemon with you two in it then? Huh? Nicole: .:*face turns pale*:. Hell no!!!! god no...not with Kai...  
  
Kai: What's that suppose to mean???  
  
Nicole: It means what it means!!! .:*Smacks Kai in the back of his head*:.  
  
Kai: ouch!! Oh why you!!! .:*Runs after Nicole who runs for her dear life*:.  
  
Me: Uh.... Mmkk well while two main characters flirt with each other.... Heehee... just go ahead and read my A/N  
  
Kai & Nicole: I heard that!!!  
  
(A/N: What do you people think?? Please tell me you like it!!! I was really hoping that you people enjoyed that... and thanks to my reviewers... and about my Hawaiian... I'm really rusty on it.... So if you know Hawaiian and I spelled or miss used the word in any way, just let me know in your review... I haven't thought about Hawaiian since I was like in 4th of 5th grade..... and that was a really, really, really, really long time ago. Ok welps.... Please review and my grammar and spelling may be off cuz it's broken on my Micro Soft Works. Again..... please review... thanks so much!! ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. I know I haven't updated in literally years, but I've decided to add another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

bit beast talking

'thoughts or answering their bit beast'

(author's note)

'How is it that she beat me?' Tyson thought over and over.

"Oh, Tyson snap out of it!" Hilary yelled as she got up from her chair.

The bladders were back at their rooms. They just went back to the hotel after Tyson's defeat. No one really knew what to say to cheer him up. Tyson was standing near the balcony window, facing the ocean. Ray and Kai were sitting in the chairs near the room corner. Kenny was once again on his laptop. Max's mood was down because of Tyson's mood so; he was just on the bed flipping through channels on the TV.

"Tyson, why don't we go eat somewhere?" Max asked suddenly.

"I'm not really that hungry," Tyson mumbled.

"Did I just hear that correctly? Tyson isn't that hungry? Man, we've got to find this Nicole person. She made Tyson lose his appetite," Ray joked.

Kai, I'm bored. Can we go practice or something? I really haven't done anything for a while. I don't want to lose my perfection Dranzer wined.

'I was just about to leave,' Kai thought with a smirk.

"Don't wait up for me," Kai suddenly announced as he grabbed his card key and left.

"Where does he think he's going?" Hilary asked.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Max wondered.

"There goes Kai. Always so cold," Ray sighed and moved the chair so he could watch TV as well. "Is that a channel about local bladding?" Ray asked as he stared at the screen.

"Yeah, I just found it. I thought it would be good to see their styles here," Max said prideful seeing he did something smart.

"I think we should all watch, so we're not completely lost in their traditions," Kenny concluded as everyone gathered around the TV.

Kai's POV

Kai left the hotel and walked down the streets of Ala Moana and Waikiki.

I say, we walk down the Waikiki strip for old time's sake Dranzer suggested.

'If I remember correctly, at the end of the strip, there's a large park,' Kai recollected.

Good, you remember. The street is called Kapahulu. And the park is called Kapiolani Park. It's across the Honolulu Zoo. Dranzer lectured.

'Now why is it you can remember these things. But when I need to remember something important, you go blank on me?' Kai asked.

That's because, that's just the way I am. Why Kai, you should know that by now Dranzer chuckled.

"Whatever," Kai muttered.

"Now you're talking to yourself? After all these years of growing up and you become insane on me," a voice teased behind Kai.

Kai whipped around in defensive mode with his hand on Dranzer.

"Whoa, Kai, don't kill me. We haven't seen each other in years. And I saved your butt and this is what I receive in return?" the boy smirked.

Kai stood dumfounded. His eyes showed confusion but his face stayed hard.

Kai, do you remember them?

'Them?' Kai asked with a foggy mind. Faces popped into his head. But they were just fragments: Beyblading, siblings, and smiles. Pain washed over him when he pictured a smiling brown haired girl.

"Maybe a small match will help you remember," the taller boy smirked again as he reached for his pocket, to reveal his own beyblade.

'Sister, I do hope you're watching this. I am doing this only for you.' The mysterious boy thought.

"Let it rip!" the boy yelled in English.

From reflexes alone, Kai pulled out his blade and released his as well. Kai was stunned to feel the power coming from his opponent's blade. Kai was so confused he didn't feel a third party watching.

'Don't worry dear brother, I am watching'

(A/N)

Okay, this was very, very random. I just wanted to put a chapter to show I'm not dead. And I just wanted to add more mystery to this story. Please do tell me your thoughts on this. Flames are accepted, ranting about how bad I am a writer are accepted for my amusement as well. Thank you for your time! )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's to another random chapter add. And no I don't own Beyblade.

From last chapter: 

'_Sister, I do hope you're watching this. I am doing this only for you.' The mysterious boy thought._

"_Let it rip!" the boy yelled in English._

_From reflexes alone, Kai pulled _out_ his blade and released his as well. Kai was stunned to feel the power coming from his opponent's blade. Kai was so confused he didn't feel a third party watching._

'_Don't worry dear brother, I am watching'_

Kai's thoughts were very similar to scramble eggs, very scrambled. I need to figure out who he is, he thought.

"Kai, please tell me you do remember English," the mysterious boy asked.

Kai grinned, "Of course, I was at the top of my English class when I lived here."

_Flashback_

"_Okay class, today we will have a pop quiz. Today we will go over English greetings and polite introductions," the teacher said._

_The whole class grumbled. _

_A certain blue spiked hair boy groaned, "Silver, this is boring. Remind me why we're even here?"_

"_Well, first of all we're here to observe and second of all, to improve our English," a miniature version of Silver turned and faced Kai._

"_Well how about I go to headquarters and tell them to shove-" _

"_Kai and Hail, why don't you two start us off," the teacher called out to us. "I want you to come to the front of the class and show us how to perform formal greetings."_

_Hail turned to Kai and smirked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_Two steps ahead of you," Kai replied walking to the front of the class._

_Once both Kai and Hail were in front of the class, the teacher cleared her throat, "you may begin."_

_Hail coughed a bit and began, _"Hello Kai, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise Hail. Would you like to go out with me some other time?" _Kai responded._

"Of course Kai, I was thinking of going to every class room and pull all the fire alarms down and to replace the entire teacher's coffee with dirt in milk!"_ Hail said with a straight face._

_Kai brushed imaginary dirt off his pants and replied, _"Of course, but Hail I was thinking instead of dirt, we could use the poop from the rabbit's—"

"_Enough!" The teacher shouted in Japanese. The teacher's face was purple from anger. "How dare you make a mockery in my classroom? It seems to me that you both are quite proficient in English, you may now report to the principal's office, now!"_

_Some students who understood some of the conversation snickered while the others who didn't understand laughed anyways because the teacher's face was now a scarlet red._

"Of course Mrs. Grouch, we'll be happy to depart," _Hail took Kai by the arm and marched towards the door._

"Mrs. Grouch, I'd warn you what you're drinking from now on," _Kai warned in English as he closed the door behind him._

"_Silence all of you, if I catch any of you near my drink, detention for all of you!" The teacher scolded trying to calm the class down._

_But the laughing could still be heard by Hail and Kai as they walked to the principal's office._

"_I swear Hail, you'll be the death of me 20 years from now," Kai joked, reverting back to Japanese._

"Yes, well you'd still have to deal with me after this life," _Hail replied in English. _

_End of flashback_

"Kai concentrate on the battle, before you lose," the boy warned.

'Why does this attack pattern seem so familiar to me?' Kai wondered. Kai watched as Dranzer slowly lost speed a fraction with every hit.

"Kaleo! What did I tell you on approaching the subject? We're on a schedule!" a voice shouted from the street.

The boy named Kaleo and Kai both turned to the third person. Kai recognized it was Silver, who was in his strangely in his new found memories of the past.

"Silver, I'm sorry I couldn't contain myself. Keahi, return," Kaleo instructed and his dark purple beyblade returned to his outstretched hand.

Silver opened the passenger side door of the black unmarked car. "Kai, don't worry you'll see us soon," Silver said in a taunting manner.

[Follow her you fool! Dranzer snapped.

Kai seemed to snap out of his daze and tried to run after the already moving car.

"Tsk, tsk, not fast enough Kai-boy. We'll finish this later, in the tournament," Kaleo said as the car turned from the park and into the busy streets.

'Dranzer, we need to figure out what the hell is going on here.' Kai simply stated.

[No kidding, let's go to Alohi, I'm sure she's still stationed here Dranzer suggested.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, she still lives in her big snobby mansion in Hawaii Kai," Kai said aloud.

Kai started to cross the street and grabbed a Taxi and told the cab driver, "Upper town of Hawaii Kai please."

The driver looked at Kai as if he was joking. Kai didn't even blink. "Okay sir," the driver replied.

'Alohi, the crazy germ Nazi, I wonder how's she's doing,' Kai thought.

[One thing is for sure, her bit beast Kanani has one nasty special attack Dranzer shuddered from the memory.

Kai mentally laughed, 'Well, she did kick your butt around when you didn't listen to her.'

Kai peered out the window and anticipated for the surprise drop by.

'I hope she doesn't kill me first, I did leave her in the snow and never turned back,' Kai sadly thought.

Dranzer hestitated before commenting[Don't worry, she'll understand. 

Kai only sighed as his mood fell and wondered what would have been the out come if he had chosen the other path.

-End of chapter-

A/N: How was that random update? I like throwing in mystery in there. It makes it oh so much interesting!

Review please:D


End file.
